


For the Winter

by RK Ten Hundred (Shokubenii)



Series: RK1100 Bits and Bytes [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nines/Markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokubenii/pseuds/RK%20Ten%20Hundred
Summary: Markus spends some time with Nines.





	For the Winter

Mismatched eyes looked around the park, making sure he was out of sight. It may be the dead of night on one of the coldest nights of the year where no one in their right minds would walk out of their own bedrooms, much less their houses, but one could never be too careful.

He took his hands out of his gloves quickly, lifting the heavy steel cover of the drain up and away. He chanced another look around before putting his gloves into his mouth and slipping into the opening. The dark skinned twenty four year old found purchase on the ladder on the wall inside before reaching up and closing the drain overhead. Putting his gloves back on, Markus’ face split around a toothy grin before he gracelessly launched himself backward and off the ladder.

_ “This is very reckless of you,” _ the voice in his head chided him, more from habit than true exasperation.  _ “I may not always be here to catch you.” _

Markus slid off his scaled safety net and rounded the large dragon before hugging the reptile’s snout. “Happy to see you too, Conrad,” he snorted aloud.

_ “Your face is cold,” _ the dragon huffed, the warmed air an almost hypnotic rush across Markus’ dark skin.

“It’s snowing at home,” Markus supplied, proceeding to shed his oversized jacket and hat.

It was summer in the land of dragons, and notoriously sizzling. Prime weather for the dragons residing there.

_ “Well it’s time to get you warmed up,” _ the dragon grunted, head motioning to his back.  _ “Climb on. The city eagerly awaits the return of their Prince.” _

Markus spluttered, cheeks heating up as he did as bid. “Prince?”

_ “What we share is no secret, and they all love you,” _ Conrad stated matter-of-factly.  _ “You’ve earned your title without me even bestowing it upon you.” _

“Your people are just as mushy as you,” the dark skinned man groaned.

Conrad simply chuckled through their shared link and took off toward the castle in the mountains of Laira.

**Author's Note:**

> Third piece for the Secret Santa Gift Exchange in the Detroit New ERA Discord


End file.
